


Arguements happen

by PsychoKillerWolf



Series: Uruki short stories [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anger, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm finally writing something sad with a happy ending :'), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Visual Kei, mentions of reita, ruki - Freeform, uruha - Freeform, uruha is insecure and soft and he needs protection at all costs, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: When Uruha forgets about spending the evening with his boyfriend, things are said...





	Arguements happen

**Author's Note:**

> I am not really proud of this one but eh... just take it :')
> 
> (+ This world needs more Uruki)

_Again_. Ruki is sitting on the couch of their shared apartment. Shared yes. He and Uruha have been together for over a year now and Ruki moved in with the older a few months ago. And right now the usually comfortable couch felt hard and empty. The blonde clenched his palms into fists slightly stretching the fabric of his pants. And he had every right to do so. Uruha has been over four hours late of getting home and it irritated the man to the core. Today was supposed to be spent together. They finally both had some free time to have a quiet loving evening. Cuddle in the couch, watch a movie and ignore it after twenty minutes because they'd be too busy paying attention to eachother... Instead Ruki was sitting alone in the living room waiting for his boyfriend to return from his meeting. Though he knew too well that alone wasn't the case. Oh no. The guitarist was probably done with the work and they were now all laughing and offering drinks at him. And unfortunatelly his lover wasn't one to say no to a nice bottle of Sake...or two...

After another half an hour, the front door opened and the sound of steps could be heared from the hallway. Ruki looked down at the clock. 23:40.

"I'm home" Uruha announced as he walked to the living room in order to greet his lover. He approached the blonde in an attempt to pull him into a hug but was harshly pushed away and left there confused. Ah, another tiring day. The taller figured. Truth is, he had completely forgotten about today's plans, thinking it was just another busy day and that Ruki would return home late as always. So it was ok to relax a little right? Unfortunatelly that wasn't the case.

"Do you know what time is it?" Ruki asked as calmly as he could.

The other simply looked down to his phone. "It's almost midnight, why?"

 _Why_? Had he seriously forgotten about today? The blonde just shook his head thinking it was better not to snap.

"Nevermind I'm going to sleep." He announced and started making his way to the bedroom when he felt a hand gently grabbing his own. He turned around and harshly pulled his hand away from Uruha's grip. "I said I'm going to sleep! And don't touch me!" Again, Ruki marched away, only this time he was stopped by words.

"What is wrong with you?!" Uruha asked now seeming irritated as well and Ruki didn't know his head could turn around so fast.

"What is wrong with _me_?! Are you fuckin' serious?! You promised...uh.. we were supposed to spend the evening _together_ you jerk!" The man yelled at his boyfriend. There was clearly no more patience left in him.

 _Oh_. Now it all made sense. Uruha really didin't know what to say. He lowered his head cursing himself in his mind. How could he possibly forget the only day when both of them had some time to spend together...

"I...forgot."

"Yeah. I figured.."

"I'm ...sorry"

"Sorry won't change anything. Obviously getting drunk with the stuff is way more important than me anyway" Ruki replied harshly. And yet, Uruha knew him too well and could tell there was a little bit of saddness in his voice and that was just heartbreaking for the taller man.

"You know that's not true..."  
He bit his bottom lip and stretched his left hand making one last attempt to calm the other down and comfort him but he was yet again rejected. That was it. Uruha was generally the calmer one in this relationship and he knew what he did was wrong but what else was he supposed to do? The guitarist threw his hands into the air.

"I said I'm sorry _ok_?!"

"And I said it won't change anything! It's not the first time this is happening Uruha! You forget stuff all the time. Important stuff. You're completely fuckin' inconsistent and you think sorry will make it all better?!" The blonde yelled. "Have you seen anyone else act like that? Reita for example? The answer is no!"

"Again with Reita, seriously?" Uruha replied frustrated for that was a hit under the belt. "Well I'm sorry you're stuck with someone like me ok? I forget and I have flaws and I'm human so excuse me but I'm not mister perfect!"

"True you're way far from that!" Ruki spat back and Uruha didn't know why that hurt so much. All he knew is he lost the little control he had left otherwise he would have stopped himself from saying:

"Well if that's the case why don't you go to him?!"

The words came out on their own and Uruha covered his mouth with his hands as soon as he realised. A moment of silence passed before Ruki spoke up. There was no anger anymore. Just dissapointment. His voice coming out soft yet cold...

"I just might."

Those simple everyday words pierced the taller's heart so bad he could literally feel the burn on his chest. Ruki waited for a few seconds before he started walking to the bedroom once again, not even turning to look at his boyfriend who just stood there frozen. As soon as the blonde reached the hallway (which was linking the bedroom and the livingroom) though, he was stopped a few steps away from the front door as a pair of slightly trembling arms was tightly wrapped around him.

He was about to act or say something but a heartbreaking sob from right behind his ear seemed to stop the whole planet from spinning.

"I'm sorry" A voice followed. So soft and low and completely broken. Ruki turned his head around in terror as he noticed streams of tears running down Uruha's pale cheeks. Was he ... _crying_? The brown-haired almost never cried...

"Uruha... are you-"

"I'm sorry.." the man repeated between sobs he was hopelessly trying to hold back as the grib around his lover slightly tightened. "Please don't leave me.."

Wait. Was that it? Did Uruha actually thought Ruki meant what he said about Reita? The guitarist must've thought he was about to leave the house instead of going to sleep. Did that make him really that upset? Then again, he should've known. The blonde was a good friend with their bandmate and he'd often talk about how great he was at various things. Truth is, Uruha had mentioned that he was jealous, afraid even that Ruki would one day realise Uruha wasn't good for him. He never said a thing to him of course, he found out through Kai. The vocalist never knew the matter saddened his lover so much though. If he did...

"Uruha.." he started as he turned around fully to face his boyfriend whose eyes were slowly turning red from crying. He didn't get to continue though as the other's words made his heart ache even more.

"Yell at me, call me names...just please don't leave me." The guitarist begged as new tears escaped his eyes, running over the already existing ones. Ruki gently cupped his boyfriend's cheeks, wipping his tears away.

"Uru... baby I calm down, I'm not going anywhere." He reassured him and was so thankful the other looked at him in the eyes.

"You..you aren't?"

"Darling of course not. I was mad, I shouldn't have said all those things...." The blonde started explaining himself, gently making small circles with his thumbs that knew calmed his boyfriend. "I was just looking forward to spend some time with my most important person..." He continued and looked down sadly. "I almost never get to see you anymore..."

The other nodded at that. "I know. You're right. You're so right, I should be paying more attention." He said softly and Ruki leaned up, planting a soft comforting peck on the taller's trembling lips. "I forgive you ok? Just please don't cry, I can't stand it." He replied and gave the other a small warm grin.

"I'll change. I'll be the boyfriend you deserve, I promise I-" Uruha started but he was cutt off boy the warm pair of lips on his once again and the guitarist desperetally kissed back.

"I don't want you to change baby." Ruki smiled. "You're sweet and amazing and I love you just the way you are.... you just focus a little bit more, ok?"

After recieving a small nod and a grin as an answer, the blonde held the taller's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." And Uruha gladly followed, pecking him on the cheek sweetly.

"I love you too"

In the end, they had spent some quality time together after all. For their bond had never felt stronger.


End file.
